


For you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

by FarahDowlingSilva



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Episode: s01e02 No Strangers Here (Fate: The Winx Saga), F/M, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad, Sunsets, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarahDowlingSilva/pseuds/FarahDowlingSilva
Summary: She insisted on going with him, she insisted on watching his back, they never expected things to turn out like that.or'No Strangers Here' Farah went with Saul to the barn to get the Burned One out.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Ben Harvey/Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 67
Kudos: 95





	1. A duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TMayBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMayBe/gifts).



> My heart broke writing this... I made myself cry and I am sorry in advance.
> 
> This is based on a request from TMayBe. Thank you so much for your wonderful idea! I hope this lives up to your expectations! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own these characters, just playing with them... and breaking our hearts.

The air was heavy, the forrest silent. The scent of fresh flowers had been replaced by one of burnt flesh.

Of the strong army nothing remained, just two abandoned cars and scarred swords everywhere.

The sky was grey, the sun had gone away, hidden behind clouds, quite fitting when you thought of it. Swords laid on the ground. Their owners' outstretched hands not far from them.

Chaos and death ruled the grounds around the small barn.

Not far from it, resting near a tree, was a man. Blood all over his face, breathing shallow and heartbeat fast. His eyes opened, hooded, haunted. The man groaned and pushed himself up on his knees.

He looked around, his eyes finding fallen men and women, fallen soldiers, fallen comrades. Fallen heroes. But his eyes didn't find what -or who- they were looking for.

That mere thought gave him hope.

His eyes didn't find amongst the bodies, amongst the crushed souls and destroyed lives, closed brown eyes. His eyes didn't find greyish hair pulled up in a bun. His eyes didn't lay on delicate, burnt hands. His eyes didn't lay on _his fairy._

She wasn't amongst the bodies, amongst the dead... so _where_ was she?

For a moment there, Saul seemed convinced that she hadn't actually came with him. That he had managed to convince her not to... He was wrong of course, he knew. He remembered their conversation vividly. Her instance at staying with him. _Protecting_ him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You cannot go there alone." Farah insisted. She had been arguing with Saul in her office for the past ten minutes.

"For the hundredth time, Farah, I _will not_ be alone. The Solarians will be with me." Saul said, rolling his eyes.

"But they're just soldiers." Farah replied.

Saul raised an eyebrow at her. "You realise how ridiculous you sound right?" He asked rhetorically.

"It is not ridiculous! What is ridiculous about wanting you safe and sound?" Farah said, stepping closer to her friend, her brown eyes searching his blue ones. "I need you safe, Saul. We are a team, I'm your fairy. Wherever you go; I go. I follow you, to the end of the line, remember?" Her right hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Please..." She began softly.

"You're using my own words against me." Saul groaned.

"I'm a fast learner." Farah tease faintly, allowing herself a little chuckle. But her smile quickly fell and tension came back, almost crushing them. Her hand gripped his shoulder tighter. "Saul," She cut herself, swallowing the lump in her throat. "don't make me sit and wait. I won't do it. You wouldn't either." She spoke the truth and he knew it, he would never let her go alone if their roles were reversed. He had a duty; to keep her safe and sound. Keep her away from harm.

Saul sighed. "Farah-" His words hung heavily in the air. "Is there nothing I can say to make you stay?" He asked, finally giving in.

Farah smiled slightly. "There's nothing you can say to make me _leave my specialist."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keep her _safe and sound_. Away from _harm._

_A duty._

Saul winced as he forced himself to stand up, sword in hand. His eyes searched the perimeter. No sign of the Burned One. That was good and bad. The headmaster eyed himself carefully, he didn’t’t see any trace of burnt flesh; he had been infected. It seemed he was the only one left.

"F-Farah?" His voice was a dark, his throat hurt. "Farah, where are you?" He called a bit louder.

He heard a groan behind him. He turned around fast, his head spinning. What he saw nearly killed him on the spot.

" _Farah,"_

There she was. Lying on her back, her hair a mess, her eyes closed, but her chest heaving up and down. Breathing, she was _breathing._

He all but ran to her. Dropping on his knees, ignoring their protest and the wave of dizziness that flowed over him. "Farah?" His voice was gentle. He pulled up, gently resting her head on his lap and eyed her carefully.

She was bloody, battered, bruised, and bleeding. But her heart was _still beating._

He brushed a strand behind her ear and held her closer, mindful of her injuries but still craving her touch. "Farah, can you open your eyes for me please?" He gently requested.

The fairy struggled, he could see it. But her eyes opened nevertheless and all air was knocked out of his lungs.

Her _eyes._

Her _beautiful brown eyes, were darker. Unnaturally_ so.

"Farah?" He was scared, couldn't keep it out of his voice. Didn't even try to. He knew she could already feel it through their bond.

"Saul," Her voice was small, weak. "Are you alright?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. _Oh, that woman! She had been through hell, evidently,_ but her first concern was his safety. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about now."

"I'll be okay." Even she didn't believe it.

"You've been infected..." Saul spoke the words, neither wanted to be true, but he had to. For her. For him. For them. "But we'll work through this, won't we? We always do. You just have to hold on."

Farah nodded, her eyes fluttering close. "It hurts." She winced as Saul shifted under her.

"I know. I know" He whispered, kissing her forehead gently. "I'll get us back to the school. Ben'll fix this, he always does."

"You know that's not true." She didn't need to see more, he knew what she meant.

_Rose_

Ben hadn't been able to save her. He tried everything, but Rose faded anyways.

But Farah wasn't Rose and she wouldn't die - _couldn't_ die- there was no way he could go on without her. No way he _would_ go one without her.

"Don't you dare start thinking like that." Saul scolded her gently. He gathered her in his arms and pushed himself up. Farah's arms wrapped around his neck with difficulty. "You know the drill: stay away and keep talking." She gave him a nod and with that he began walking.

Keep her s _afe and sound_. Away from _harm_.

A _duty._

 _His_ duty.

He walked as fast as he could, and Farah kept talking to him as long as she could. But he could see, could feel, that she was in pain and that pain was only growing. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes kept opening and closing. She fought to stay awake. She _fought_. Like she always did.

Saul held onto her tightly, quickening his pace. He had to reach the school, he had to get her to Ben. He had to help her.

Images flashed through his mind, memories flowing back. Memories of heart-wrenching screams and of a painful fall. Memories of the Burned One and of his fairy.

He remembered now. His memory wasn't blurry anymore, his questions were answered. He knew, he r _emembered._

He should've realised it sooner. She was a very powerful fairy, how could she have let the Burned One so close without destroying it like she already had?

Two words.

The second one being _'Silva'._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Burned One was already loose when they arrived. Farah stepped out of the car and came to a stop beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked her partner, sensing his discomfort.

"I-I thought I saw someone." He replied, his eyes not leaving the road before them. The fairy followed his eyes.

"There's nothing." She stated the obvious then turned back to her friend, concern clear in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Saul turned his head to her and sent her a brief smile. "Yes, I am." He patted her shoulder in a friendly way. "I've got my partner with me." And with that he spun around to talk to the Solarians. Farah stayed behind, her eyes lingering on the road before her. A weird feeling taking hold of her heart.

But she shook it away and held her head high, following her specialist in a battle she didn't know would happen.

Screams followed, swords slashing through the air, soldiers falling one by one under the attack of the Burned One whose mind Farah had searched and of another one who had joined. The battle raged, Solarians shouting orders, men and women falling, dying... until only Farah and Saul remained. The last ones standing. Together. _B_ _ack to back._

"I was right to come with you!" Farah shouted as she sent the relentless Burned One flying trough the air yet again.

"Now is really Not the time!" Saul replied, his sword slashing through the other one's chest. The creature fell on the ground and his attention returned to the one Farah kept at a safe distance. "You hold, I cut." Saul said, Farah only nodded.

With a raise of her hand, the creature was lifted from the ground, giving Saul enough time to cut through its core. Farah dropped the monster carelessly. Her hands shaking slightly in exhaustion. Saul lowered his sword, hands resting on his knees. "You okay?" He heard his friend ask. He nodded, catching his breath and closing his eyes.

A fatal moment of inattention. Dropping his guard long enough.

His eyes were closed, he didn't see the creature behind him raise again, he didn't see Farah's eyes widen as she realised too late. He only heard her heart-wrenching scream. A hopeless shout.

_His name._

Before he could react he was shoved on the ground, his head hitting the ground hard. So hard his vision faded until darkness fully took him.

The Burned One's claws digging into Farah's abdomen. The fairy's eyes glowed a vibrant blue and she pushed the creature away, sending it far from her specialist. She forced herself to stay upright, walking away from her friend in a last effort to keep him alive. The creature lunged at her again. Farah dodged the first blow but the second one went right through her shield. Sharp claws lodged in her right thigh and the mind fairy let out a scream of pain.

A desperate wave of energy left her. The Burned One flew far away from her and she collapsed immediately. Her mission complete. She kept _him safe and sound_. Away from _harm_.

Her _duty was done_.

_Her specialist would live on._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hold on, Farah, We're almost there!" Saul begged his fairy. "Almost through the barrier."

"Why didn't we-" Farah paused, wincing. "-take the cars?"

Memory loss. _Shit!_ "You sent the Burned Ones flying against the cars. I'm afraid there wasn't much left to drive with." Saul tried to keep his tone light, but failed. How could he keep his tone light when the woman he loved more than anything in the world was dying in his arms? All because of him. Because of her stupid need to keep everyone out of harm's way.

All because _he_ dropped _his_ guard down too soon.

"Don't beat yourself up for this." Farah's small voice reached his ears. He looked down at her. "Not your fault." She gave him another weak smile, forcing herself to stay strong for him.

Saul didn't reply, he'd rather change the subject. The school finally came in his line of vision. "Here we are, Farah. We made it! You're gonna be just fine." He swallowed a relieved sob. He expected her to chuckle, tease him, tell him to set her down.

But no answer came. She was silent. _Deadly_ so.

And that scared him more than he could ever say. "Farah?" He called, shaking her softly. Her breathing had slowed down considerably. Her eyelids had fluttered close. "Hold one, you've made it this far, you're not giving up now. You fight, Farah Dowling, you hear me? Fight!"

Saul all but ran to the greenhouse, his best friend safely tucked in his arms. "Ben! I need help!" He shouted, setting Farah down on a nearby bench.

Ben came running when he heard the desperation in his friend's voice. He froze at the door for a few moment before the almost forgotten medic from the war sprang into action. "What happened?" he asked, gathering Zanbaq for Farah.

"The Burned One was loose when we got there. And it had a friend." Saul explained, Farah's head resting on his lap.

Ben began meticulously cleaning Farah's wound. "Friend? Two Burned Ones?"

Saul nodded. "The whole battalion is dead. We have one Burned One on the loose, Ben."

The look in his friend's eyes was dark, haunted. "We need to kill it." The earth fairy stated. "or else-" He couldn't bear to finish his sentence, he couldn't go there, not yet.

"I know." Saul replied. Farah moaned against his thigh, her hands curling into tight fists. Saul ran a hand through her hair. "I know, I know it hurts."

"Almost over, Farah." Ben's soft, reassuring voice, said. "Almost,"

"Saul" Farah called weakly.

Saul took hold of one of her hand. "I'm here, I've got you, Farah." Saul promised, kissing her forehead gently.

Keep _her safe and sound_. Away from _harm._

His _duty._

_His failed duty._


	2. If I were to die today, would anyone miss me tomorrow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had always wondered; 'if she died today would anybody care?'  
> "Would anyone miss her tomorrow?"  
> She had never planned on finding out so soon.  
> But she doubted anybody would care...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to their rightful owners. I'm just playing with the storyline...
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun shone through the closed curtains of her suite, waking her up almost gently. _Almost_.

Farah winced as she sat up in bed, the hurt she felt a painful reminder of what had happened to her the day before. She squinted, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight that she loved so. She got up from the pain slowly, careful with her injuries and walked toward her living room.

The room was silent, dark, cold... yet strangely warm. She figured out why quite quickly. On her couch laid her best friend fast asleep. Farah smiled at herself, he had stayed with her the night. Had _cared_ enough to do so.

She sat on the armchair in front of the couch, taking him in. His hair was a mess and he was snoring a bit but nothing unusual after all. She had gotten used to his snoring when they were soldiers, she found it cute although she would never dare to tell him. She'd never hear the end of it. Smiling to herself, Farah allowed herself to close her eyes again for a few minutes.

By the time she opened them again, blue eyes were starring at her. "Morning" Saul said, his voice soft and laced with sleep.

"Morning," Farah replied, her voice equally soft.

"How are you feeling?" Saul asked, sitting up and leaning on his elbows.

"Good... all things considered." Her eyes were still dark, her face haunted.

Saul rested a hand against hers. "You'll be fine. I have already called the Queen, the Solarians are looking for it. They'll find it."

Farah gave him a weak smile. "Of that I have no doubt, the better question is when?"

Saul pursed his lips and nodded tightly. "Please don't go there... not yet. This is not a battle you are going to loose, Farah."

"I wish I had your confidence." Farah replied sadly.

"You can't have everything, it's why I'm here." Saul teased. Farah chuckled slightly. "Seriously, though, I am here, Farah."

Farah bit her bottom lip. "I know. Thank you."

"Always."

The two old friends fell into a deep silence, neither cared to break it, it might be the last morning they spent like this is the Solarians didn't find it soon. Saul dreaded to think. But he couldn't help his mind from going to awful places.

"I always wondered..." Farah began, deep in her thoughts. Her eyes gazing at the floor, it was almost as if she wasn't talking to him. As if she was just talking to herself, alone in the dark like any other day. "who would care if I died tomorrow? I suppose we all think that at one point. I just-" She cleared her throat. "I just didn't think I'd find out so soon."

"And you won't because we'll find it." He sounded so determined it almost broke her heart. He would do _anything_ for her, wouldn't he? The Specialist started standing up, his hands leaving hers. "I'll go help them right now." With one look in his eyes, she knew he meant every word. He would go out there. He would go look for it. _On his own._

Safety be damned her life mattered _more_ than his anyways.

"Don't you dare!" Her voice came out strong, determined, her hand catching his.

Saul seemed ready to argue. To convince her of how useful he would be out there. Looking for the creature who would take her away from him. _Forever._

But, while he would do anything to keep her alive without her asking, he would do _even more_ if she did ask; even go against _each_ of his instincts.

Even go against his first need: _protecting her_.

"Please," She shook her head. "stay with me." Her eyes shone. "I don't wanna be alone." And he knew it was true. He _knew_ it, could see it in her eyes. In the way they watered or the way her hand shook in his as she held on tighter. Afraid he'd let go probably.

But Saul would never let go. Not unless she asked. With a single hand and a few words, she made him forget everything he was about to do. Every reckless move he was about to make and made him, instead, nod and kneel on the floor before her. She took hold of his other hand, holding onto his calloused hands tightly and he rested his head against her knees. "You are **_NOT_** dying today, you hear me? You are not dying anytime soon! There's no way I'll live in a world with no Farah Dowling." A sob left him before he could stop it, she ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm him.

Always caring _more_ about _him_ than _herself._ That almost made him smile. _Almost._

"I think you don't have a choice." Farah replied. "I got zambac too late, its effect won't last long."

" _Stop_ it." Saul's muffled voice said.

"You and I both have to admit this. I won't be here same time next week." Farah's voice was somber, she sounded defeated. She had _given up._

He _hadn’t_.

He had to _s_ _how_ her.

But she was so focused on her thoughts, her pain, that she didn't even react to the way he tugged at the bond gently. _Carefully_.

So now he had to _say_ something.

 _Words_. He _hated_ words. It's why they made such a great team: she spoke, he nodded. He always agreed anyways- except when she decided to play bait for a Burned One back when they were younger- ok, correction, he _almost always_ agreed. But back to the matter at hand. _Words_. _Finding_ something to say. He didn't know what to say, so, for once, he followed his heart. 

"I would care." Were the first words he could muster, Farah's hand stilled in his hair.

"What?" Farah asked, frowning at the top of his head.

"If you died tomorrow; I would care. More than you'll ever know." Saul repeated, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"Saul-"

"No, you listen to me, Farah Dowling, you listen carefully. This is _**NOT**_ the end of our story, you hear me? This is not the end. You need a reason to fight? To live? I will give you one!"

"Saul, please-" She tried, clearly not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"Fight for me! Live for me." Saul said, his blue eyes shining far too much for Farah's liking. Her breath got caught in her throat; of all the things he could have said... " _Live_. You **_have_** to live. I can't do this without you."

"You know that's not true." Farah shook her head, willing herself not to cry. Willing herself to make this easier. Easier for them. For Her _._ For _him._

"Ok, I totally could but I don't want to." Saul sighed sadly. "I would be a shell without you. Who would keep in line? Make me laugh? Make me smile? Who would listen to me and my problems?" A single tear made it's way down Saul's cheek. "If you died tomorrow; I would die with you. Because-" His voice broke, her heart stopped beating. "because there is no Saul Silva without Farah Dowling. There's no school without you. There's-" Saul sobbed. "there's nothing without you. And I-" He broke down in tears. "I don't wanna to lose you. I can't lose you!"

"Oh, Saul-" Farah whispered, tears running down her face as well. She wanted to continue but Saul shook his head, he had more to say. So much more.

"Here's your reason to live, I-" Before Saul could finish the door opened and Ben stepped in, carrying Zanbaq in his arms.

"Ah, morning you two!" He tried to sound cheerful but immediately dropped the act when he saw his friends crying in silence. Ben set the vials on the kitchen counter and went to kneel next to his friends. His _best_ friends.

Ben didn't say anything else, he wrapped his hand around Farah and Saul's joined ones and cried with them. He cried for his lost wife. For his Specialist friend. And for the woman that had grown to become his sister. He cried for a century of 'what ifs' and 'what could've beens'. He cried and cried and cried 'till his tears had nothing left to say.

None of them ever knew how long they stayed like that, holding on to each other. Painful, heart-wrenching, sobs breaking the silence from time to time. None of them knew how long Ben stayed with them until the earth fairy finally found it was his time to leave. They didn't need him for what was to come. They had to talk. A conversation that should have happened decades ago if you asked him.

He stood up. "Vials are on the counter. I'll be in the greenhouse." He said, just in case. And the door closed behind him before Saul could muster the strength to reply to his friend.

Once alone, Saul only held Farah tighter, afraid to let her go, afraid to let her fade.

Because _Fade_ they both _knew_ she _would_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! If you did don't hesitate to leave a comment or drop a kudo, both are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> I am- as always- opened to requests/suggestions for our dear headmaster and headmistress, so if there is anything you'd like to see just tell me.


	3. Frozen in an instant of time like the photograph of a long lost summer love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was looking at a photograph.  
> A picture, a smile, shining eyes and holding hands, frozen in an instant of time, lost in a moment.   
> Together and always.   
> As they should forever be.  
> As they would forever be.  
> In a photograph like a long lost summer love that lasted three decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still do not own fate the winx saga. Sadly.
> 
> Ok, this is sad and I don't know where it came from, I really didn't mean to write that, the words just came floating and it turns out I quite like it. Hope you will too.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Three_ decades.

Well, no.

Almost three decades ago.

It had been almost three decades since the first time they met, almost three decades since he laid eyes upon the most beautiful being he would ever see, almost three decades since he first saw that bright smile. Almost three decades. It had been almost three decades. Three decades of friendship. Three decades of fights - _some friendly, some not at all_ -. Three decades of smiles. Three decades of shared looks. Three decades of laughter. Three decades of warm and safe embraces. Three decades of platonic, _one-sided_ feelings. Three decades of him loving her.

And her _not_ loving him in return.

_Never_

It crushed his heart to think their friendship would probably not reach those three decades. Not officially. It crushed his heart, broke his soul, to know that each second passing made it more and more unlikely that she would never see him as a grumpy old man, bent over and complaining about a sore back or something about 'how it was better before'. It killed him, physically hurt him, to know that he would never see her face full of wrinkles, would never see her struggling to pick something up. It killed him to know that she would probably never see Terra, Sam or Sky get married and have children. It killed him knowing the boy he had raised with her would never get to introduce her to his own children. It killed him. It hurt so much to know that she would not tease him as his hair grew grey. It hurt, and she wasn't even gone yet.

It wasn't over, not now at least, and yet... It felt like it. Had felt like it since she came to talk to him earlier. To have a conversation he thought he would never have to have anymore. _Not again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was early in the afternoon, he had a break in between classes and was doing what he almost never did: paperwork. God knew he _hated_ paperwork. He was glad when a small knock inevitably tore him away from the _very_ important requests.

"Come in," He barely had time to speak for the door opened almost as soon as the last knock ended. And in she walked. A vision in purple, still perfectly well put together, and, despite her worsening condition, breathtaking. "Farah," He nodded at his fairy, watching as she sat down heavily on the chair in front of him, hands neatly folded in her lap.

After several minutes of silence Saul decided to stand up and come sit beside her, thinking - _hoping_ \- his presence would relax her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice caring and gentle.

Farah bit her lip and took an evidently painful breath. "I-I came to talk..." She began, unsure of how to say what she had to say. Ask what she had to ask.

Saul nodded, encouragingly. "About?" He urged her to continue.

Farah's eyes dropped to the floor and she hesitated for a bit. "About what's to come."

She didn't need to say more, he knew what she was talking about. He dreaded that conversation. He sighed heavily, painfully. "Farah-"

"No, please don't." She cut him off, her eyes finding his. "You and I both know, this is a conversation we need to have and it IS hard and I _know_ that... but I need to know everything will be alright once I'm-" Her sentence hung in the air, half finished, she couldn't finish it. Didn't know if she was strong enough. Her brown eyes shone deeply, lost in his blue orbs.

"Farah... you needn't bother about that. First because I strongly believe you will burry me and not the other way around," He tried to lighten the mood. "and second, because I _know_ that these students - _our_ students- are great at adapting, no matter what we throw at them."

Farah nodded her head, agreeing with her Specialist's statement, she knew what he said was true... she also knew it was a futile attempt at making her drop the previous subject. "Saul, I don't want to have this conversation either but we know we have to. You'd want to if you were in my place." She was right, he _would._

Saul sighed, his right hand finding her left one, he squeezed it tightly. "Alright," He nodded at her and she gave him a fake smile. A _broken_ smile. A _sad smile._

"Thank you." Farah took a deep breath, feeling him try and send calming thoughts to her through the bond. She smiled truly at that and then returned to her cold expression. Hidden behind her mask. Safe. "I have... an enormous thing to ask you. And I know it is going to hurt you even just listening to it but I just have... I-you're the only one I trust to do this, you are the only one I want by side." Tears burnt in her eyes and she felt him more than saw him squeeze her hand tighter, his thumb tracing soft, imaginary, patterns on her knuckles. "If and when, it'll be... too late, it'll be over, I need you to... put a stop to this. For good." She sniffed, blinking tears away. "Be my Specialist, I know it is an enormous thing to ask of you but I don't want your last memories of me to be one of a mad, different woman than the one you knew. I want you, the moment I start acting like-, I want you to- I need you to-" Farah's voice broke and she closed her eyes, unable to see the heartbroken look in his eyes.

"Fa-" His own voice broke, an ugly sob escaping his throat before he could stop it. His sob turned into several ones. And he cried, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Soon his tears were joined by her sob. His hand left hers and she felt immediately cold, empty, alone, unwanted. Already dead and buried. But then he took hold of her shoulders and she came crashing against his chest. Her head resting in the crook of his neck. "Farah," He sobbed, a hand caressing the back of her head. He cradled her like he had done already so many times.

He cradled her like he did after the Blackwood Massacre. He cradled her like he did after Aster Dell. He held on tightly like he did when Rose had died. He cradled her, safely tucked against his chest, as he did after the time he almost died saving her life. He cradled her like he did after one of their rough, heartless, training session. He cradled her like he had so many times before, it felt so familiar... yet so different. They were _both so different._

Years of unspoken feelings, of built up emotions. Years of hiding behind a wall. Years and years of yearning for each other. Years and years of ' _what could've been_ s'. Years and years of what would _never be._

_Years and years._

"Gods, Farah," Saul whispered against her hair. "Where did we go wrong? What did we do to deserve this?"

Farah let out a shaky breath and, holding on tighter to him, replied. "I'm not sure."

"This is so unfair." His voice was thick with emotion, and her heart was filled with them. What a nice way to complete each other.

"So is life." Farah whispered, looking up slightly, her arms still around his neck. "So is _our_ life." She smiled sadly at him, he smiled back. "So is our life." She repeated softly.

He didn't reply, he knew she didn't want him to. He knew the only thing she wanted to hear was that he would do what she asked. And he would probably. But he had yet to decide, not _all_ hope was lost after all. He refused to give up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Not all hope was lost._

Saul smiled sadly to himself, his gaze falling on a photograph he had just pulled out from the drawer. It was the photograph of a young girl, holding onto a boy's arm. She was standing at his right, her right hand holding his left arm and his right arm looped behind her shoulders, pulling her impossibly closer. The girl was smiling widely at the person taking the picture, the boy didn't seem to have noticed, he was smiling at the girl next to him, his eyes glued to her face. The girl was probably aware of it as her cheeks were a soft shade of pink. A _lovely shade_ of pink might he had.

Saul knew when this picture had been taken, two years into their lives at Alfea. They were already inseparable. Had been since the first moment he had laid eyes on her. He remembered when she _stole his heart_ and _never_ returned it. Already knew back then that she _n_ _ever would._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the first day of term, the first day of his new life as a student in Alfea college. Saul had to admit he was quite nervous, his friend, Andreas, had left him alone to go chat with some random brunette, probably playing his ' _I'm a prince_ ' card as he always did.

Now Saul was completely lost, he looked around, the area was filled with students, both new and old. The sun was shining bright, it was pretty warm for September. Eyeing the crowd, Saul suddenly felt a sharp tug in the back of his mind, something he had never felt before. Surprised he looked around, it was as if something - _someone_ \- was calling to him. Spinning around he finally found the source of the call.

_She_ was standing on a bench, reading a book. Her legs crossed elegantly. He stepped towards her and sat down on the bench next to her. The girl looked up. She had blonde hair, brown eyes and her brows furrowed at his move.

Saul smiled. He nodded at the cover of her book. "Nice book you have here. It's a great choice." He started the conversation casually, thanking the Gods that the book she held was his favorite.

The girl looked down at the book and up at him. "Well, its my favorite." She shrugged.

"Really? Mine too!" Saul exclaimed, his grin widening.

The girl smiled back _tentatively_. Saul’s heart _skipped_ a beat.

She was truly beautiful, her face glowing in the sun, the soft breeze running through her hair.

_A perfect smile and a ribbon in her hair._

"Which poem is your favorite?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

Saul thought for a moment and then "Does the sun promise to shine? No, but it will, even behind the darkest clouds it will. And no promise will make it shine longer or brighter, for that is its fate, to burn until it can burn no more, So, to love y-"

"-you is not my promise, It is my fate, to burn for you until I can burn no more." The girl finished with him, smiling as she realised he did really know the book.

"I bet you didn't expect that?" Saul teased, leaning in closer to her.

"I'll admit I am surprised." The girl replied.

"I'm sorry I just realised I don't even know your name. I'm Saul. Saul Silva." Saul introduced, holding out a hand.

The girl took it and shook it gently. "Farah. Farah Dowling."

"Lovely name. Farah." Saul complimented, he saw her blush faintly. He wasn't lying, he truly thought Farah was a beautiful name, could be the name of a star. Besides if it made her cheeks go from snow like to this lovely, deep, shade of pink that made her even more breathtaking it was worth it.

Farah's eyes _shone_ blue for a few seconds and she took a breath, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "I-You should know, I'm a mind fairy. I felt that. Thank you for the compliment." She said, not looking at him.

It was Saul's turn to blush furiously now. _He didn't reply._

She immediately thought it meant only bad things. "I am so sorry I can't help it. I really can't. I try bu-"

"It's alright!" Saul cut her off, stopping her rambling by grabbing her hands. "It really is, I'm just surprised and sorry I made you go through my feelings."

"It's not your fault anymore than it is mine." Farah shrugged. "It's not like you were hating me. Or scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you, I don't think I will ever be." Saul said, his eyes kind and honest as he spoke.

Farah nodded hesitantly. "I think you and I are going to be _great_ friends."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You _**and**_ I. Till the end of the line. Forever **_and_** always.

Nothing will keep us apart.

A Specialist and his Fairy.

A _friend_ and his _**best** friend. _

A _boy and his first true love._

A _boy_ and his _**last first** love._

Saul sighed deeply, sadly, heavily. He looked at the picture, emotion gripping at his heart, tugging, _squeezing_ it tight. His vision clouded and his breath got caught in his own throat. Memories came afloat aplenty. Memories of beautiful days. Heartfelt emotions still vivid in his mind. Dreams still so very recent. And hopes still newly crushed and burned. With one day. One second. One move. One _rescue._

_Her_ life _for_ _his._

One last _**gift.**_

A picture, a smile, shining eyes and holding hands, _frozen_ in an _instant of time, lost in a moment_. Together _**and**_ always. As they should _forever be._

_A Specialist_ and _a Fairy._

_A Hero_ and _a Saviour._

_A Protector_ and _a Carer._

_Headmaster Silva_ andHeadmistress _Dowling._

_Saul_ and _Farah._

Frozen in time, running away together from that awful, cruel thing that was called _fate._

_Called Destiny_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all crying? I am. Sorry, if this story is too sad, it's just how my mind and heart decided to write it. Can't help it I just want things to be sad AND happy between them.
> 
> Hope this chapter wasn't too long. I also feel like this chapter could have been a stand-alone and I truly hope it makes sense within the story.
> 
> Also the poem is "Does the sun promise to shine?" by Atticus. 
> 
> "Does the sun promise to shine?  
>  No, but it will, even behind the darkest clouds it will.   
> And no promise will make it shine longer or brighter,   
> for that is its fate,   
> to burn until it can burn no more,   
> So, to love you is not my promise,   
> It is my fate,   
> to burn for you until I can burn no more."


End file.
